Hospital Gakuen
by Melyssa no Aka
Summary: Rin tem uma doença e precisa da ajuda de um médico que está a 10 anos no reino unido. Uma relação pode envolver médico e paciente de tal modo que as razões e laços mais fortes sejam esquecidos? .:: SesRin InuKag SanMir ::.


**•-• Hospital Gakuen •-•**

**Disclaimer: Seshy e Rin não me pertencem, mas o Seshy é meu nas noites de sexta porque eu tenho que crescer saudavel e alegre! Ò.Ó **

**Capítulo um: Médico e Paciente**

Rin olha para seu último exame.

-Rin, desculpe-me informá-la, mas você tem câncer.

Diz o médico Miroku a ela.

-Não se preocupe!

Responde a paciente, sorrindo.

-Acho melhor procurar um doutor rápido.

Diz Sango, a assistente de Miroku. Ela suspira e sai da sala.

-Mas, srta. Rin, posso te pedir uma coisa? - Miroku implorou, se ajoelhando em frente da garota, e segurando sua mão.

-Ta bom, que foi?

Pergunta Rin, vermelha.

-Gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Rin fica com uma gota na cabeça ( Aquelas que aparecem no anime e no mangá ).

- Ahh... Ahm... Ahn...

Ela fica meio desconcertada. De repente, alguém bate na cara do Miroku.

-Seu houshi Hentai!!

Sango já estava puxando o médico pra outro canto.

"Ufa..." pensa a paciente de orbes negros, sorrindo.

- Sango, poderia me indicar algum médico?

-Ahn...Olha,se o Dr.Sesshoumaru estivesse no Japão,eu o indicava,mas ele está há 10 anos no Reino Unido.

-Ah,tudo bem...

-Mas o Inuyasha de conhecer alguém...Ou quem sabe a Kagome...O Kohaku...

-Esse é o lado bom de termos amigos médicos. - Disse Rin,sorrindo.

-Rin...

-Eu vou procurar a Kagome...Ela devia estar aqui...

-Com certeza ela foi até a lanchonete

-Então eu vou até lá... Tchau Sango!Tchau Dr.Miroku!

-Tchau, Rin! - Sorri Sango.

-Tchau, Srta. Rin...E a minha proposta ainda está...

TAAAAAAAAP!

-Hentai! " Ele não tem jeito mesmo..."

* * *

**Na Lanchonete do Hospital...**

* * *

Kagome olhava para a sua amiga preocupadíssima.

"Tão jovem...Sempre foi taõ alegre...Pára com isso Kagome!Até parece que ela...Não! Ela não..."

-Kagome,pode parar de me olhar desse jeito?- Disse Rin, sem tirar os olhos da janela do trem.

-Rin...Eu...Me desculpe...

-Não precisa se preocupar...Eu ficarei bem...Continuarei sendo do jeito que sou!- Disse,agora olhando para a amiga e sorrindo.

As duas logo chegaram na casa de Inuyasha.Ele percebeu que Kagome estava nervosa e preocupada e que tentava esconder isso.Mas não percebeu nada de diferente em Rin.

-Kagome...O que aconteceu com você?

Ele estava preocupado e, por vez, não escondia isso. Afinal, Kagome era sua namorada!

-Com ela nada...Foi comigo,quer dizer...É comigo...-Respondeu Rin, dando um sorriso doce para o amigo.

- O que...?

-Eu tenho câncer...

-Rin,eu... - Começou o hanyo, mas lhe faltaram palavras.

- Viemos aqui para te perguntar se conhece algum médico...

Disse a Higurashi, séria.

-Ahh...Er...Bem...Eu só conheço,nesse ramo,o Sesshoumaru.

E suspirou.

-Entendo...-Disse Rin.

-Entende?? Rin!! Inu,tem certeza?? Não conhece mais ninguém?? Por que não liga para o seu irmão??Quem sabe...Ele conhece algum...!

Kagome estava histérica, tão histérica que começou a sacudir o namorado, que, assustado, apenas olhava para a cara dela.

-É meio irmão!!

-Inuyasha!Nessas horas dá na mesma!Ligue para ele,agora! - Implorou a namorada.

- Ok,ok...Eu ligaria se o idiota não tivesse trocado de número.

-Ai,meu Kami!E agora!Ninguém conhece...Maldito Sesshoumaru!Não podia estar aqui,agora??

Aquela não era a calma Higurashi Kagome, médica respeitada no hospital e em toda Tokyo, mas uma rapariga que temia pela vida da garota de olhos negros. Rin sorriu, agradecendo em silêncio toda a preocupação da amiga.

- Pára com isso,Kagome!Até parece que eu estou morrendo na sua frente...!

-Mas é como...

-Kagome!Ahn...É melhor vocês irem para casa ...Rin deve estar cansada...Eu vou perguntar se o Jaken tem o numero do Sesshoumaru,eu ligo para vocês... - Suspirou Inu-Yasha.

-Ta bom,mas liga,por favor! Tchau, Inu! - Disse Kagome, dando um selinho nele.

-Tchau,Inuyasha. - Disse a outra,dando dois beijinhos na bochecha um de cada lado.

E, assim que elas foram embora, o telefone começou a tocar.

Trimm... Trimmm... Triiimmm!

-Alo?

-Você tinha que atender...-Disse a voz do outro lado da linha, cansada.

- Sesshoumaru!?

- Por acaso você tem outro irmão?

-Meio irmão!Diga logo o que quer.Eu preciso falar com você.

-Já está falando...

-Feh!

-Conversamos quando eu chegar,tenho que ser breve,tenho muitas coisas pra fazer ainda... - Continuou a voz cansada.

-Quando chegar,mas aonde...?

-Como é burro...Arrume a casa...Chegaremos amanhã de manhã.Espero que esteja nos esperando no aeroporto às 9 horas em ponto...

- O que?!

-Não grite...Chegaremos aí,em Tókyo,Japão,amanhã.

-Chegaremos? Você e quem? Não me diga que é a Vac...Kagura...

- Sim,ela voltará comigo...-Suspirou a voz.

-Vocês ainda namoram?

- Se ela voltará comigo,é obvio né?

-Eu não quis dizer isso,idiota...mas então quer dizer que você enrola a coitada há 10 anos... Como ela não se cansa...?

-Inuyasha...

-Sesshy...

-Tenho que desligar...Até amanhã,às 9 horas em ponto no aeroporto.

-tchau,até Sesshy.-Disse Inu-Yasha desligando o telefone.

No dia seguinte, Inuyasha e Kagome já estavam esperando Seshoumaru no aeroporto. O avião em que eles vinham já estava pousando.

- Será que ele pode ajudar a R-chan?!

Perguntou Kagome,agitada. Inuyasha acalmou-a com um Selinho.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome!

Os passageiros apareceram no salão. Seshou- Maruo e Kagura estavam entre eles. Kagura com um vestido longo branco e vermelho, cheio de brilho, e Sesshoumaru com calça social e camisa branca social.

Os dois chegaram até Inuyasha e Kagome.

- Eu disse para nos esperar nove em ponto.-Disse Seshou-Maruo, sério.

" Droga..."

Inuyasha olhou no relógio. Eram 8:43...

- O que iam fazer esse tempo todo?

Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Não é da sua conta!

Apressou-se Kagura. Eles andaram até o carro de Inu.

- Tá bom, " Sesshy ", vou te mostrar MINHA casa.

Ironizou Inu-Yasha, satisfeito.

- Nunca me chame de Sesshy...

Bufou. Entraram no carro. Inu-Yasha dirigiu durante alguns minutos, em seguida parou em frente a uma amarela

- Esta é a minha casa.

Apresentou Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru e Kagura foram para o quarto de hospedes, como se já conhecessem a casa.

- Ai, Inuyasha!! Ele vai ajudar a Rin mesmo!!

Gritou Kagome, alegremente.Inuyasha a olhou sem-jeito.

- Hun... Claro!

Seshou Maruo apareceu na porta.

" Que rapidez!"

Pensou a morena, estupefata.

- Vou dar uma volta.

Falou ele, e antes que alguém o pudesse impedir, saiu pelo portão a fora.

- Nh,nh... Não tem jeito...

Disse Inu-Yasha, e depois deu um longo suspiro. Kagome sorriu, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Em uma feira na cidade...

Rin olhava os sushis,sentiu uma vontade enorme de comer comida japonesa,mas tradicional mesmo...Caminhava distraidamente,sem nunca tirar o sorriso de seus lábios.

Sesshou-Maruo andava,sem olhar para nada nem ninguém,andava por andar.Ignorava os suspiros que ouvia das jovens.Tinha uma namorada e a amava...

De repente ele sente alguém esbarrar com tudo em seu braço direito.

-Ah,me desculpe. - Disse uma jovem olhando para o chão.

-Tudo bem... - Disse o homem, a olhando.

Rin percebe que o homem com quem esbarrou a observava,levantou o rosto e encontrou um par de olhos dourados.

-Ahn...E me desculpe novamente, Tchau. - Disse a garota, voltando a andar.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu,simplesmente continuou seu caminho.

Na casa de Inu-Yasha, ele procurava por todo o canto uma foto de Rin.

" Droga! Droga! Droga! Hun... "

Pensou. Uma foto estava caida no chão. Ele virou-a. Era de Rin!!

- Consegui!

Gritou vencedor. De repente, o retrato caiu de sua mão e foi se espatifar no chão...

- Hã... Hã... O... O que!?

- MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!

O grito ecoou pela casa.

Seshou Maruo abriu a porta da casa do meio-irmão lentamente, evitando qualquer barulho.

- DROGA!!

Ele ouviu o hanyo gritar. Suspirou e correu atrás dele.

- O que foi?- Perguntou.

- Ma... Maldição!

Ele estava suando frio, então Seshou Maruo viu os pedaços do retrato no chão.

- Oras, o que é isso?

Inu-Yasha se virou para o irmão, com uma cara de cachorrinho castrado...

- Bem.. Seshy... - Tentou começar.

- Não me chame assim, hanyo!

Inu deu um soco em Seshou Maruo, que grosseiramente, retribuiu.

- Também não me chame assim!

Ralhou.

- hauhuahuahuahuahuahua!!

Inu-Yasha ficou com uma gota enquanto o frio médico ria, não, ele gargalhava do que o meio-irmão havia dito. Por que seria?

- Você ta parecendo mamãe!!- Explicou.

Então o hanyo olhou para ele, se achando.

- Que bom, porque ela era magnifica!

Seshou Maruo fechou a cara.

- Bem, você veio para cá porque?- Perguntou para o mais velho.

Seshou Maruo apontou uma cadeira. Inu-Yasha, interrogativo, sentou-se na cadeira. O " Inu youkai " sentou-se a seu lado.

- Eu vim porque recebi a propósta de ser chefe de uma equipe médica, no hospital de Tókyo.

Começou Seshou Maruo. Inu-Yasha ficou de queixo caido.

- E por isso estou aqui, fim da história, ponto final.

Terminou grosseiramente. Os olhos de Inu-Yasha brilharam.

- Então, você pode atender uma paciente??

-Que paciente??

- Uma amiga minha...

-Conte-me o caso dela.-Pediu Seshou-Maruo

E Inuyasha contou o caso para ele,que pareceu interessado.Para terminar.Ele lhe entrega a foto de Rin.

-Essa aqui é a Rin.

Quando ele vê a foto da Rin ele fica um pouco balançado com o lindo sorriso dela,mas imediatamente se repreende por causa do tal pensamento:

-"O que é isso Sesshoumaru Ela é uma humana e uma humana nada sortuda! Diga-se de passagem" -Pensa ele devolvendo a foto ao irmão.

-Mande ela passar no meu consultório amanhã as 8:00 em ponto e que leve todos os exames, vou ver o que posso fazer!-Informa ele saindo do quarto antes que um Inu-Yasha perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir , pudesse falar alguma coisa

Inuyasha tenta raciocinar o que acabara de ouvir. Não era possível! Seu irmão , um 'lord youkai' querendo ajudar uma humana e sem nada em troca?

-Não é possível! como ele pode ter mudado tanto nesses 10 anos? Sei que 10 anos é muito tempo, mas não o suficiênte para fazer o Grande Sesshoumaru gostar tanto de humanos a ponto de ajuda-los de livre e esontânea voltade!

As 8:09, Rin, já atrasada, entra no consultório de Seshou Maruo. Ele, já estava sentado em sua cadeira, a esperando, há tempo.

-Sente-se, humana.

Eles conversam, e ela percebe que ele está interessado no caso, mas só no caso, parece não se importar muito com ela.Não da muitas explicações do que vai fazer, do que pode acontecer, os riscos, só faz perguntas e olhas os exames, faz alguns testes, mas em momento algum pergunta se ela quer saber de algo. Rin só ficava sabendo quando perguntava , e mesmo assim, ele respondia a pergunta o mais objetivamente possível. Ela , particularmente o achou um grosso, não grosso , mas Frio de mais. Sim , essa era a palavra certa , no ponto de vista dela, para definir o médico, alguém frio, alguém indiferente diante do sofrimento dos outros!

- E então, vêm sentido algo ultimamente? - Ele perguntou, checando os exames.

- Não, até o Miroku-san falar que eu tinha câncer.

- Interessante. Seu caso, pelo que notei, pode estar apenas começando.

- E isso é bom? - Perguntou ela, sarcástica. Claro, era ótimo saber que tinha câncer, por que ele não falava na cara dela logo que ia morrer? Logo censurou seus pensamentos.

- No meu ponto de vista. - Ele respondeu, frio, e fechou a pasta de exames.

- Então está bem. - Ela sorriu.

- Acho que acabamos por hoje. Pode ir.

Quando a Rin está pra sair do consultório, já meio emburrada , ele a impede.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? -Questionou ele , ainda dando uma olhada nos exames, para disfarçar o interesse.

-Já me fez tantas sem pedir, por que não faz essa também? -Diz Rin sem se virar.

-Por que essa não tem a ver com o câncer. -Diz ele levantando os olhos. -Você não parece estar triste com o seu problema; entrou aqui sorrindo.

Rin se virou para ele com um sorrisinho no rosto.

-Posso não parecer, mas estou muito triste, só não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. O pior para mim, é quando sentem pena de mim , e acham que eu não vou superar isso; além do mais, não quero ver as pessoas que me cercarem triste,portanto guardo minha tristeza comigo!-Responde ela se virando para sair, e deixando para trás um youkai um pouco admirado com sua atitude.

- Olá, Seshou Maruo...

O "inu youkai" só sentiu alguém pendurar suas mãos por trás do seu pescoço. Suspirando, se virou para a jovem vestindo um vestido rosa, cheio de detalhes e pingentes.

" Estranhamente, a diferença de Kagura e dessa garota me incomodam..."

- Olá, Kagura.

Respondeu ele, firme. Ela ficou impressionada com aquela firmeza toda na voz, e, retrucou:

- O que aquela garota fez? - Perguntou olhando Rin ir embora. - Seshou Maruo, não estrague nosso amor por causa de uma paciente!

Ralhou ela.

- Eu nunca faria isso, e você sabe!

Retrucou ele, com aquela frieza que fez Kagura estremecer; Ainda firme, a youkai retrucou, seca:

- Não é isso o que parece! - Virou-se e começou a andar para longe de Seshou Maruo. - Você está me traindo! Não está? Está sim! - Choramingou ela. - Pois bem, "lorde"!

Disse ela, e tentou correr, mas foi impedida por um braço forte.

- Pare, Kagura. Você sabe que te amo.

Disse ele. Um sorriso maldoso veio a face de Kagura.

- Então prove...

Kagura abraçou Seshou Maruo, e começou a mecher em seus cabelos prateados que caiam pelas costas. Seshou Maruo a abraçou também. Segurou firmemente a cintura da garota e a puxou mais para perto...

- Quer provas...? - Beijou a boca da youkai levemente. - Não estou te dando?

O elevador parou no andar. Kagura e Seshou Maruo se soltaram e olharam para a figura que saia de lá.

- Olhe só! Minha boneca de porcelana, como foi arranjar algo assim... - Naraku olhou Seshou Maruo de esguelha. - Estragado...

Era ele sim. Naraku era o segundo chefe da Agencia, sempre odiara Seshou Maruo. De dentro do elevador saíram mais pessoas: Kikyou, a dentista da clinica, sempre atendendo as crianças, era muito amável, mas muitas vezes arrogante. Era sempre a melhor amiga de Momiji & Botan, duas gêmeas que estavam estudando para ser dentistas; Tsubaki, a enfermeira, era inimiga de Kikyou, adorava ver as pessoas sofrendo, por isso era ela quem dava as injeções, era prima de Kagura, e estudou na universidade de Momiji e Botan, sendo amiga das duas; Momiji e Botan também saíram do elevador, juntamente com o irmão mais novo, Koraku, que era médico para problemas na cabeça e pessoas em coma; Kagome, antes inimiga de Kikyou, agora super amiga desta, com Inu-Yasha, seu namorado, na sua cola, é claro!

- Oi, Kagome!!

Disse Kikyou, feliz por encontrar a amiga.

- Ah! K-chan!

Gritou Kagome, correndo para abraçar a amiga. Os outros médicos passaram por Seshou Maruo sem notá-lo, sequer. Naraku puxou Kagura pelo braço, e Seshou Maruo não o impediu.

- Seshou Maruo, a Rin está segura?

Perguntou Inu-Yasha, temendo pela amiga.

- Foi para casa.

Respondeu frio.

- O que tem com você?

Perguntou Inu-Yasha; Seshou Maruo tinha um brilho nos olhos. Mas não sabia o qye era.

- Escuta, o que tem essa Rin? Uma humana não pode ser tão determinada e forte. Isso pertence aos youkais.

Perguntou Seshou Maruo. Kagura chegou ao seu lado, suspirou e falou áspera:

- Então é isso! Uma humana é tudo isso, Seshy? Não acredito! Você é um mala! Vai me trair em outro lugar! Seu mala!

Seshou Maruo a encarou sério.

" Como meu irmão suporta uma garota tão mesquinha e besta? "

Perguntou-se Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha, a Sango-chan ta?

Perguntou Kikyou, se aproximando com Kagome.

- Fala, Inu!!

Insistiu Kagome.

- Oi meninas!

Sango já se aproximava delas.

- Que chique! Asistente do Miroku-kun? Huuuuuum... Rolo clima, né?

Perguntou Kagome.

- Meninas..? Ah! Vamos ver um encontro?

Perguntou Sango.

- Ta bom!

Respondeu Kikyou.

- Então ta!

Disse Kagome.

- Quando vocês tem tempo?

Perguntou Sango, animada.

- Pode ser hoje a noite?

- Só depois da reunião que eu vou ter!

Disse Kikyou, de mau humor.

- Huum... Pode ser ás 9:00?

Perguntou Kagome, entusiasmada.

- Pode ser!

Responderam todas ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Depois de algumas horas, no escritório do Seshy...**

* * *

- Um caso muito interessante...

Disse um velho homem sentado ao lado de Seshou Maruo. Estavam em volta da mesa de reuniões, discutindo a doença de Rin.

- Você dá conta?

Perguntou.

- O que acha, Totussai?

Perguntou o "inuyoukai".

- Bem, você está preparado?

Perguntou um homem de cabelos negros.

- Bankotsuo, eu falei com Totussai.

Respondeu Seshou Maruo, seco. Uma mulher de cabelos pretos levantou-se  
para dar sua opinião.

- Acho melhor não mexermos na ferida, e sim cuidarmos da menina. - Disse ela. Todos concordaram com a cabeça, e ela se sentou. - Quais são as possibilidades?

Perguntou.

- Possibilidades de que, Kikyou?

Perguntou o youkai.

- De sobrevivência.

Interveio Miroku.

- Acho que 87, 6.

Respondeu Seshou Maruo.

- Ótimo. - Disse Kikyou, satisfeita. - Que método pretendem usar?

- Geralmente um Siniji seria perfeito.

Disse Sango.

- Perfeito!?

Interviu Momiji.

- Suikotsu, qual o seu método?

Perguntou Momiji.

- Siniji.

- Ótimo!

Começou Momiji.

-Mas, teremos que...

Começou Botan.

- Aprontar uma...

Começou Momiji.

- Carteira...

Começou Botan.

- De indentidade...

Começou Momiji.

- Completa.

Terminou Botan. As gêmeas correram para o computador, fazendo a foto de Rin aparecer na tela.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo.

Suspirou Kohaku. Siniji era um método arriscado demais. E a quimioterapia poderia não afetar a menina, porque não tentar? Era mais tradicional. Queria que Rin estivesse bem, ela era sua amiga.

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

* * *

Seshou Maruo abriu a porta do escritório e se deparou com uma emburrada Kagura, o esperando.

- Seshou Maruo! Precisamos conversar!

-Kagura! Olha se for sobre ontem; sinto muito, mas eu tive uma reunião com a equipe, e nós ficamos até tarde...

-A é claro! sempre a Rin , não Já não basta você passar noites e noites acordado na biblioteca, na frente daquele maldito computador , pesquisando sobre isso, e agora isso!! Sinto que essa Rin é realmente importante!!

Grita Kagura, ameaçadoramente.

- Porque, Kagura? A Rin é somente minha paciente!

Estavam na sala de Seshou Maruo, discutindo sobre Rin. Ele não admitiria, mas o caso de Rin o deixava horas trabalhando no hospital.

- Ah, é?! Ela toma todo o seu tempo!!

- Kagura, não grite tão alto. Só temos eu e você aqui!

- Cala a boca!

Kagura já estava atormentada com isso.

- Ela é mais importante do que eu?! Seshou Maruo, você está me traindo?

- Kagura, eu nunca...

- Cala a boca! Escolha: Eu, ou uma menina que nem merece você e que está com os dias contados!

- grrrr...

Um rosnado baixo saiu da garganta de Seshou Maruo.

Kagura empalideceu.

- A Rin não está com os dias contados... Rosnou ele com o rosto tão próximo do dela que ela podia sentir que seria mordida por ele a qualquer momento.Ele respirou fundo, e saiu da sala, batendo a porta.

Mas não antes de dar um último recado a Kagura:

-Espero que não esteja mais na minha sala quando voltar. Isso não é lugar para conversarmos, se quiser, conversaremos mais tarde.

Kagura sai correndo da sala. Porque isso estava acontecendo com ela? Logo Sesshoumaru, um homem extritamente profissional, que jamais se envolveria com nenhuma paciente , que parecia ser tão fiel, e pior, que parecia ama-la, assim como ela o amava. Mas o pior não era isso, seu orgulho de youkai dizia que o pior era ser trocada por uma humana inútil que estava com o 'pé na cova'. Ela para na frente do escritório, onde havia ocorrido a reunião.

Kagura se sentiu muito mal. Precisava falar com alguém. Foi pelo corredor 04 ver Naraku. Era a pessoa com quem podia contar naquela hora. Bateu na porta, que foi lentamente aberta pelo médico.

- Pois não?

Perguntou ele.

-Eu precisava conversar com alguém.

Disse Kagura, triste. Naraku arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Porque não com Seshou Maruo?

Perguntou, fingindo surpresa.

- Ele...

- Ele te traiu, não é?- Diz Naraku abrindo mais a porta para que Kagura entrasse.

-Eu... bem, não tenho certeza disso, mas eu acho que se ele ainda não me traiu, esta a ponto de fazer isso. -Diz ela entrando e se sentando na cadeira que tinha na frente da mesa do médico.

-Aceita alguma coisa? -Diz ele se sentando na cadeira. -Que tal uma xícara de chá? -Oferece ele. Kagura faz que sim com a cabeça e ele pede que levem duas xícaras de chá para a sala dele. -E então, quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-Eu briguei com ele agora a pouco, disse um monte de coisa que...bem,eu disse que a tal garota estava com os dias contados

-... -Naraku nada disse,só ficou ouvindo atentamente.

-E a reação dele foi tão, tão diferente do Sesshoumaru que eu conheço, que eu eu tive 'medo' dele -Confessa ela envergonhada

-Não me diga que ele fez algo com você!!-Diz Naraku levantando a voz.

-N-não! Sesshoumaru jamais seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa comigo, ele se controlou e saiu da sala. Mas disse que não queria me ver mais lá quando voltasse.Não sei o que fazer, ele nunca foi assim! Nunca defendeu ninguém, nem mesmo eu, o que diria uma mulher que ele mal conhece!

-Bom, eu já estava de saída; ia almoçar, que tal me fazer companhia? -Convidou Naraku.

-Acho que seria uma boa idéia, mas acho que sou eu que preciso da sua companhia, não você da minha...-Diz Kagura com um pequeno sorrisinho.

- Está bem!

Naraku estendeu a mão para a youkai, que sorriu sem jeito.

* * *

**Minutos mais tarde...**.

* * *

Minutos depois eles chegaram ao local. Passaram boa parte do tempo conversando, Naraku escutava Kagura paciêntemente , mas depois de um tempo disse a ela, que não queria saber mais daquela assunto, queria que ela esqueçesse o que aconteceu, e apenas apreciasse o almoço com ele. Ela concordou, realmente precisava esqueçer tudo aquilo.

* * *

**No hospital...**

* * *

Sesshoumaru sai da sala pisando duro, e seria capaz de atropelar qualquer um que se metesse em seu caminho. Parou na lanchonete do local e pediu um suco, já que no hospital não se vendiam bebidas alcóolicas. Estava inconformado com o que Kagura tinha dito.

"A Rin não esta com os dias contados! NÃO ESTÁ. Não vou deixa-la morrer! Aceitei ser o médico dela, e agora tenho uma responsabilidade a cumprir...Não posso simplesmente desistir da Rin só por ciúmes da Kagura. que a Rin ia pensar de mim? Droga! O que estou pensando? Porque o que aquela humana pensa faz tanta diferença assim? Será que a Kagura está certa? A Rin se tornou tão importante assim pra mim, e só eu não vi isso? Não! isso é loucura...Besteiras que a Kagura falou por ciúmes" -Pensava ele bebendo o suco de maracujá, e amaldiçõando a lei que dizia ser proibida a venda de bebibas alcóolicas naquele lugar.

- Dr. Seshou Maruo!

Chamou um homem alto, com cabelos negros e lisos, se sentando ao seu lado.

- A srta. Rin já te espera para uma consulta.

Disse novamente. Seshou Maruo se levantou e ainda impássivel andou na direção do consultório.

* * *

**Em frente ao consultório...**

* * *

Rin já estava esperando o youkai a alguns minutos.

- Entre, por favor.

- Ahhhh!

Ela se virou e viu Seshou Maruo.

" Ele me deu um susto!! "

- Entre.

Repetiu ele. Rin entrou, sendo seguida por ele.

- E então, que tipo de tratamento eu vou ter? - perguntou.

- Algo muito arriscado, mas já que seu câncer ainda está no começo, achamos que podemos curá-la sem usar a quimioterapia.

Ela ficou abalada por alguns segundos, depois sorriu.

- Por que está sorrindo, humana? É muito arriscado. - Seshou Maruo repetiu.

- Bom, você não respondeu algo vagamente. Você ME respondeu, e isso é bom, não é?

- Eu sempre lhe respondi. Seu caso é realmente interessante. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa: não se deve sorrir o tempo todo. Ninguém é realmente feliz, por debaixo dessa sua máscara de sorrisos existe uma mulher triste que precisa de apoio. Estou certo, não estou? Vocês, humanos, são tão previsíveis.

- Está errado. - Ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Por um momento, o médico mirou os orbes da paciente. A escuridão dos olhos negros contra a beleza dos olhos ônix.

- O que disse?

- Está errado. Debaixo das máscaras de felicidade escondem-se elos fracos e pessoas que realmente precisam de ajuda, entende? Eu não preciso da ajuda que vem me dando pois não me importo em morrer, diferente de mais da metade dos da sua raça. Por isso os humanos são tão previsíveis, eles não exitam em sorrir para que as pessoas pensem que eles estão bem apenas para ajudá-las. Já a sua raça não importasse com o que o outro pensa, não disfarça a tristeza e por ela é tomado. É como se diz, do pó foi feito, no pó se desfará. Essa é a verdade, o que transforma a sua verdade em mentira que coincide com o racismo youkai.

- Admiro sua perspicácia, mas a senhorita está errada. - Ele sorriu. - Mas no momento tenho que tratar do seu caso, e não do sentido da existência.

E então voltou a checar a pasta de exames. Ela voltou a sorrir. Cada um na sua, mas de vez em quando os olhares eram cruzados. E os olhos de Seshou Maruo voltaram a brilhar, pela última vez no dia, quando ela lhe deu um sorriso radiante repleto de sentimentos unicamente humanos.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Tento voltar á ativa. Vamos ver no que dá. Dessa vez tentei fazer uma Seshy/Rin fofa com o tema hospital, pois acho um tema lindo e incrivelmente perfeito, claro, na minha simples e tola opinião. Tive que pensar em uma doença e então escolhi o câncer pois essa fic pode servir de alerta para as pessoas que terão algum dia e também porque é um tema envolvente usar câncer doutor paciente. Eu quero muitas reviews, sei que o povo de Inu-Yasha não manda muitas, mas é SÉRIO, eu quero MUITO, ta?**

**Beijos da Jenny M. Spilberg!! (:**

**Sobre atualizações das fanfics... Prometo atualizar logo, ok?? XDD e para o povo de Naruto, logo teremos mais "A Lei da Atração", oks?**

**Sobre os dias...**  
_  
_**Domingo - **_Hospital Gakuen  
_**Segunda - **_A Lei da Atração  
_**Sexta - **_iCarly Paranormal Detectives_


End file.
